


Hurts Like Love

by mybrainproblems



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, But it ends happy!, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrainproblems/pseuds/mybrainproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Jean fucking in a hallway... this was supposed to be a plain old PWP but then my hand slipped and now there are <em>feels</em> involved.</p><p>It ends happy though!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurts Like Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YourShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourShadow/gifts).



> Belated bday gift to YourShadow / TitaniumShadow.
> 
> I would like to thank anti-erejean anon for helping me to ship these two losers in a serious way.

Their groans were muffled by the meeting of their lips; they swallowed each other’s moans and sighs as fingers tangled in hair and shirts were pushed up, their jackets already discarded on the floor. Jean had Eren pinned to the stone wall of the hallway. He tipped his head back and gave a long drawn-out moan and grasped at Jean’s biceps as he began to kiss and bite his neck, stopping just short of leaving any lasting marks. Eren glared at him when Jean pulled back but was placated when he dove forward against to kiss him. He drew back again and let his hands fall to rest on Eren’s waist before looking him in the eye.

“So are we going to talk about the irony of us slipping off like this?” Jean was giving him a small grin, amusement evident in his voice.

“What’s so ironic about it, Horseface?” He rolled his hips forward and up into Jean’s and let out a small moan at the sensation. “I don’t see anything ironic.”

“Well – hey stop that!” He didn’t intend to talk about anything complicated, but damn was it impossible to even think straight when Eren kept moving his hips against him like that. Eren went still beneath him even as he pouted. “We keep slipping off like this to avoid Mikasa –”

Eren stopped moving his hips, choosing instead to duck his head slightly to suck on Jean’s collarbone, pulling his attention away from that he was trying to say. He gave him a mischievous grin.

“Yeah, what about Mikasa?”

“You want us to keep sneaking off so that she doesn’t…” Jean trailed off, distracted by Eren’s hands wandering under his shirt. He grabbed his hands and pulled them away to stop the distraction, pushing back at them to pin Eren to the wall and only succeeding in having him start moving his body up against him again. “You want to keep this secret because you don’t want her finding out and getting protective.”

Eren’s body went still beneath him and he shook his arms out of Jean’s grasp to cross them in front of himself.

“Yeah, so? I don’t see how that’s ironic. _Or_ why that suddenly matters _now_.” Eren was glaring at him now.

“You’re worried about her being overprotective. What about you? I said her hair was pretty and you went completely ballistic.” Jean mirrored Eren’s position and crossed his arms as well, moving back slightly to give himself the space to do so.

“What are you trying to say?” Eren huffed at Jean in annoyance.

“That I think it’s stupid.”

“Your horse face is stupid.”

“You like this horse face.”

“I like your horse cock.”

They paused on the brink for a moment; glares and tight lips stretched out to smirks, arms unfolded, that last bit of personal space was breached and they tumbled over that edge. Tongues and lips and teeth clashed and hands wandered feverishly and greedily, touching everything within reach. Separating slightly, Jean ran his hands under Eren’s shirt to pull it off. With his shirt tossed away, Eren moaned and shuddered as cool air rushed up against sweaty and overheated flesh. He brought his own hands up to attempt to remove Jean’s shirt as well but was stopped by Jean gripping his wrists again. Eren leaned in towards Jean and kissed and bit his way up his neck eliciting breathy moans. He had been hoping that the distraction would allow him to break free of Jean's grip, but he still wasn’t letting go. Eren moved to his ear and nibbled at his earlobe and got a sharp gasp in response. He nuzzled up against Jean’s ear.

“What, afraid to show a little skin?”

“It’s _cold._ ”

“So?” Eren caught Jean’s earlobe again and slowly pulled away to release it and feeling the shock of pleasure that ran through the other man’s body.

“You’re – ah! – half-titan. You’re always hot.”

“Hell yeah, I am.”

“Fuck off, Jaeger.” Eren stopped toying with Jean’s earlobe and moved back to look at his face. He tilted his face up slightly to give Jean a gentle kiss. He felt Jean’s body relax slightly against his as he leaned into the kiss as well.

“I’ll keep you warm.” Jean loosened his grip on Eren’s wrists and allowed him to pull his shirt off as well. He started shivering almost immediately.

“How the hell do you—” He was cut off by an aggressive kiss from Eren and felt feverishly hot arms moving up his back and pulling him flush against a similarly feverish chest. He could feel himself beginning to warm up again in Eren’s fiery embrace. “Okay, I guess there are more than a few perks to being with someone who’s half-titan.”

“Yeah? What are the others?”

“You have enough stamina for us to fuck like rabbits all night.”

“I’d say it’s more impressive that you can keep _up_.” Eren gave Jean a wicked grin.

“Is that a challenge?”

“Maybe.” His grin got wider.

“Then we might want to take this somewhere that _isn’t_ the hallway.”

“Why?” Eren pulled Jean closer so that he could grind up against him. “Afraid of getting caught?”

“You’re the one trying to avoid Mikasa finding out.” Jean rolled his hips slowly and Eren moaned and the dynamic shifted. Jean moved in closer and began to whisper hotly in Eren’s ear, eliciting a high-pitched whine. “ _I’m_ usually the one who wants to take you regardless of where we are. Do you remember that time in the trainee barracks when we had the day off? When I had you bent over that table? Anybody could have come back from town at any time and they would have seen you – Eren Jaeger, the stubborn suicidal bastard, allowing the guy he hated to pound his ass so hard he could barely move the next day. How _did_ you explain the fact that you practically couldn’t walk the next day?”

“Fuck – ah!” Eren let out a sharp cry as Jean bit down on his earlobe. “Fuck you, I need this right now.”

“No, we both know that _I’m_ going to be fucking _you_.”

“Well then do it already.” Eren snarled at him and dug blunt fingernails into Jean’s back causing him to wince in pain, Eren might enjoy Jean being rough with him but Jean had no inclination towards enjoying deliberately inflicted pain outside of the fighting and arguing that usually ended up being some strange sort of foreplay.

“Ow. Fuck, Eren that hurt. Pull that shit again and you’re going to kill my hard-on.” Eren loosened his grip on Jean’s back slightly and gave him an apologetic look.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I know you like it rough but there’s no way in hell I’m entering you dry.”

Eren removed one of his hands from Jean’s back to reach into a pocket and pull out a small jar of soft paraffin. He drew it out and offered it to Jean, smirking at him.

“Well then, you came prepared.”

“What can I say? I’ve got a thing for horse cocks and I was hoping to run into you.” Jean snorted and shook his head.

“Turn around and I’ll prep you.”

“I kinda… wanted to face you…” Eren avoided Jean’s eyes in embarrassment and Jean sighed.

“No way in hell is that going to work if we’re going to fuck in the hallway. If you want to strip down we can find somewhere more private. I’m fine with either.”

Eren looked conflicted and chewed his lip while tracing Jean’s spine with his fingers and making him shiver while he tried to decide.

“Fine. Here. I’m supposed to be doing training exercises with Levi’s squad in half an hour and I need time to put my gear on.”

“Doesn’t give us a lot of time now, does it?” Jean drew them closer together again.

“No, it really doesn’t, does it?”

“You’re going to have to go to training with my cum dripping out of your ass and every time you move you’ll remember me pounding you into this wall.” He heard Eren whimper and spoke in a commanding tone. “Turn around so I can prep you, slut.”

Eren moaned and did as he was told, bracing himself with his chest and arms on the wall and pushing his ass back. He heard Jean laugh and say something about him being a cockslut before he felt his fly being undone and pants and underwear being pulled down just enough. Jean’s fingers wrapped around his cock and the sensation of cold fingers wrapped around his hot cock caused him to moan. As they began to move up and down his length he grew even harder.

“Jean,” he whined and drew out his name. “Touch me already.” He pushed his ass out and took his arms off the wall to pull aside his ass cheeks and present his hole to Jean.

“You really want this horse cock don’t you?”

“Yes, so just prep me already so I can have you in me!”

Eren’s frustration was mounting with every moment he went unfilled. Jean was teasing him by simply not doing anything and he bit down on his lip; he was _not_ going to beg this soon. He yelped as a cool, slick finger swiped across his entrance. He continued to keep his ass cheeks parted, enjoying the faint burn from stretching the muscles apart. The sensation of a finger wiggling past the resistance of the puckered muscle of his entrance caused him to moan and push backwards further, taking Jean’s finger in as far it could go. Jean moaned as well and pushed his finger in and out a few times before reapplying a liberal amount of paraffin to his fingers and adding a second – Eren liked it hard and fast and seeing as they were short on time he wasn’t going to waste any time trying to be gentle for his own peace of mind. Jean kept both fingers still for just a moment for Eren to adjust before he started to thrust them in and out again. When Eren began to moan breathily Jean knew that he could add a third finger. Eren became impatient at Jean for keeping still for just a little too long and pulled his ass cheeks further apart as he began to thrust back on Jean’s fingers, fucking himself and moaning even more.

Jean leaned over him to whisper in his ear.

“I thought you said you didn’t want to be caught? Moaning like that I’d think you wanted everyone to know that you can’t get enough of my cock, that you’re ready to hop on and ride me whenever you get the chance.”

In leaning over Eren, Jean’s proximity meant that Eren could no longer thrust backwards. He wiggled his hips, trying to get Jean to move back give him the space to either continue fucking himself on Jean’s fingers or have Jean himself thrust his fingers into him. Jean bit down on the flesh at the junction of his neck and shoulder before moving back again, causing Eren to hiss in a mix of pain and pleasure. He went start moving again but felt Jean remove his fingers instead. He shuddered in anticipation; he knew what was coming next.

Eren groaned as he felt the head of Jean’s cock, hot and slick at his entrance; but Jean was simply rubbing it up against the ring of muscle, refusing to do anything more than tease.

“Just do it already.” He turned and glared at Jean.

“Tell me you want it.”

“I fucking want it.”

“Are you sure? That doesn’t sound all that convincing.” Jean pushed the head of his cock forward, refusing to go past the natural resistance of Eren’s entrance.

 _Now_ he would beg.

Eren’s tone was pitched higher than usual as he whined a litany of desire.

“Jean, I need your horse cock in me right now. I need you to fill me up. I need to feel your hot cum in my ass and I need to feel it drip down my thighs. I need you to make me feel like your dirty whore and own me. I need it. I need _you_.” He spread himself wider to present himself to Jean. The melted paraffin dribbled out of his already-loosened hole, ready for the taking. If anybody had asked Jean, he would say that this was when Eren was most beautiful; not because he was gasping and moaning and begging for Jean to make him dirty, but because he was so focused on his own pleasure. Not the pleasure of revenge that would come with killing titans, but pleasure for pleasure’s sake and nothing more. It was pure selfish desire, honest in a way that Eren never would be otherwise.

He put the head of his cock against Eren’s hole again and pushed forward to breach the ring of muscle. Eren gave a sharp cry and Jean stilled a moment to let him adjust to just the head.

“What the fuck, Jean?” Eren might have sounded angry if his voice wasn’t so shaky and he wasn’t panting like a dog in heat. “Fuck me like I’m your whore.”

Jean hesitated a moment before grabbing Eren’s wrists and pulling back on them sharply, forcing him to take the rest of his cock in one quick motion. He let out a yelp and Jean could see that there were tears in his eyes but he kept going, using Eren’s arms to pull him back to meet every one of his own thrusts. Eren’s chest and face hit the wall with each thrust and Jean released Eren’s wrists and grabbed his hips, allowing Eren to brace himself against the wall with his arms. Now Jean released his hips as well and moved his left arm up Eren’s chest, clawing at him and tugging on his nipples while his right hand moved down to roughly tug at his neglected cock. He could feel Eren tensing up on the edge of orgasm and he put even more energy into slamming his cock ever deeper into Eren’s hot slick hole, changing his angle slightly until he was finally hitting Eren’s prostate and sending him over the edge. He continued to pound into him, keeping the same angle and continuing to abuse his now over-sensitive prostate and bringing himself to orgasm while he tried to ignore Eren’s pained cries. When he finished, he was shaking and pretended not to hear Eren’s yelp of pain as he pulled out and the sound of him sniffling and wiping his face while they both pulled up and fastened their pants.

This – the aftermath – was Jean’s least favorite part of being with Eren. He could keep up the charade until this point; the dirty talk, the dominance, the somewhat crude preparation… but he could only take it so far. This had started out as them tumbling from them trading blows into hate sex and now he was the person that Eren went to when he needed release, but somewhere along the way he had fallen for him in a way that he knew Eren hadn’t – Eren felt a certain tenderness for him but not love, he knew that. He hated hurting Eren, hated that hurting Eren hurt _himself_ so badly, hated that it made him so miserable. But he also couldn’t let Eren go to someone else, he toed the line between giving Eren the pain that he wanted without overdoing it; he didn’t trust someone else to do that.

He watched as Eren grabbed his shirt off the floor and put it back on. Before he could go anywhere, before he could run away Jean grabbed him and pulled him back into a hug, his chest to Eren’s back. It was now or never.

“I love you. You already know that though, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do.” He could hear the quaver in Eren’s voice. “I can’t –”

“I know. I’m sorry, I just had to say it. Had to tell you at some point.”

“I can’t risk losing someone else I care about. So I can’t let myself care.”

“That doesn’t sound like a certain suicidal bastard I know. He’d take the risk.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“And how would that work?”

“Well he could start by coming out to his sister instead of sneaking around and fucking this guy with a horse face in random hallways.”

“What if he’s worried that he’ll tell his sister only to have it fall apart immediately?”

“Okay, fair point.” Jean paused and swallowed before continuing. “I guess another good start would be letting that horse face guy be gentle with him. Let him be a friend and maybe the two of them should stop fighting for appearances’ sake.”

“They’ll fight anyway.”

“Of course they will. They’re both huge assholes, but they won’t fight about stupid shit anymore just because they feel like they should.”

“Any other advice for that guy?”

“Let me love you. Try it on and see how it feels, don’t push me away.” He felt Eren slump back in his arms. “Do you think you can do that? Can you at least try?”

“Yeah.” Eren’s voice was quiet. “I think I can do that.”

They stayed a moment longer, Jean holding Eren and supporting most of his weight. After a few minutes Eren stood up on his own suddenly.

“Shit, I’m going to be so late for training.” He paused and looked back at Jean as he pulled his jacket on.

“Sorry for keeping you. Are they going to be upset?”

“Probably.”

“Sorry…”

“Don’t be. I’m not.”


End file.
